


Light's Pink Butterfly Belt

by Ratt9, Stormygio



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gay, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L asks Light about why he wears a pink butterfly belt. Light comes out of the closet and reveals his somewhat awkward feelings for the detective, but not in a way that L is comfortable with.</p>
<p>[*** Humour ***]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light's Pink Butterfly Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 22, 2012. And, in case you're wondering, Light actually does wear a pink butterfly belt. You can see it in the first Death Note opening about 53 seconds in.

Light, while he was open to the idea, was not particularly thrilled at the handcuff situation that he had been thrown into by a certain detective just a week or so before. He had standards, and didn't like anyone to see him when he was less than decent. Of course, such a thing was now inevitable, seeing as how he was being with another human being 24/7.

It was morning, and Light was getting dressed. L, on the other hand, was a freak of nature and neither slept nor changed out of his clothes at night. Light couldn't say he was surprised.

After buttoning up his shirt, Light, as quickly as he could, pulled down his pajama pants and slid on his tan dress pants. He hadn't worn these in a while. L watched him with his uncomfortably intense gaze, a tad impatient.

Light grabbed his favourite belt—the one that sported a pink butterfly buckle. He slid it through his belt loop, tightening it accordingly.

Looking at L, ready to go, Light became painfully aware that the man was staring at his crotch.

For a moment, Light panicked. Did he have something down there? Was his fly down? Oh god, how embarrasing that would be.

"Ryuzaki. What are you staring at?"

"Oh, I was just observing Light-kun's choice of belt."

Light was confused. "My...belt? What about it?"

L bit his thumb. "Nothing in particular. It's just that it is rather feminine."

Was L seriously insulting his belt? How dare he? It wasn't as if Light commented on _his_ choice of clothing.

Light put his hand on his hip. "It is not."

"Light-kun, it is a butterfly."

Light examined it. "What's wrong with butterflies?"

"There is nothing wrong with butterflies, Light-kun." L shifted from one foot to the other, awkwardly. "It is simply that it is not normal for straight men to be wearing such...accessories."

Light flipped his hair, his expression confused. "Straight?"

L stared at him, cautiously. "Yes, Light-kun. Straight."

Light raised his eyebrow. "Ryuzaki, when have I _ever_ claimed to be straight? You can't tell me that you haven't realized that I'm totally gay for you."

L's jaw metaphorically hit the floor. "No, Light-kun, I haven't."

Light gave a short laugh. "Don't be ridiculous. I know that you were only pretending to be asleep when I kissed you last night."

L let his finger slide off of his lip, his arm dropping to his side. "Light-kun did _what_ last night?"

Ignoring the question, Light continued. "Not to mention how much I stare at your crotch when we're in the shower. I mean, it would be impossible not to notice all of those caresses disguised as a simply accidental touch."

L looked down at himself, his eyes to his toes and his cheeks pink in colour. "Uh—"

Light bulldozed on. "Besides, you surely didn't miss how often I intentionally drop the soap just so that I can bend over to pick it up. And, of course, I always make sure to give you the best view."

"Erm..." L started, considerably uncomfortable. "If we do not proceed to the monitoring room right now, we will be forced to explain our unnecessary tardiness."

Light frowned and glanced at his watch. "Oh, you're right. We'd best be going, then."

As they began heading out the door, Light went up behind L and, ever so calmly, smacked his ass.

* * *

Three days later, Light found himself handcuffed to Matsuda.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not my best work, but thank you very much for reading!


End file.
